


A Small Stump

by UzbekistanRules



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Apotemnophillia, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Self bondage, day dreaming about being in a hospital?, first fic, sub space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2706779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UzbekistanRules/pseuds/UzbekistanRules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very small series of drabbles. Takes place several years after Persona 4</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first time he saw porn, it had a woman there. Well, most porn had women in it, didn’t it? This woman was unique though. She had been missing a leg.

Sure, the producers tried to cover that fact up, but it was obvious. She was missing a leg. Souji didn’t much care for what was happening in it. As a matter of fact it was lackluster at best. What he was fascinated by was her lack of a leg.

It took him years to be able to ask himself the one question he so desperately wanted an answer to. ‘What would it be like without a leg myself?’

It took him years more- when he was living alone save for the cats that wandered in and out of his home- to finally be brave enough to answer that question. He volunteered at a hospital when he was a youth. He had managed to squirrel away quite a lot of soft bandages. Why he never consciously thought about until he looked at the box of them. It would be a waste to just leave them there, unused. Something in him bottomed out. He would try. He would try with just a leg. That would be alright, right?

It was more complicated than he expected. Still- Souji was determined to ‘lose’ his leg, at least up to the knee. One by one the rolls came out- some already used, most still in the packaging. One by one, they wrapped around his left leg. It was best if there was some padding, so he just wrapped it up and down. Something was stirring in him, something that wanted him to continue-

A knock startled him out of his perverted thoughts. Shit- Nanako was supposed to come by today! How could he have forgotten? He was suddenly a flurry of activity as the bandages were unwound, put up hastily and everything shoved under his bed. At least he didn't take much time; she only knocked once more. He blamed it on a book he had been reading. She understood. 

He couldn't get the courage up to try again until he was surfing a cat lover’s website. One of the pictures of a young kitten had one of its legs missing after an accident. Most saw the cat as ugly. Souji found it beautiful.

He remembered the bandages under his bed. He could try again. Right now. Right? That was okay to do, right? He was quiet as he made his way to the bedroom, pulled out the box as quietly as he could, wincing at every crackle of the plastic that had encased some of the rolls.

"I left a mess for myself, didn’t I?" he murmured to no one. No- He should wait. He needed something. A tutorial. Yes. That should put some distance between him and his perverted desire. He was doing this in case someone needed a bandage. He would be able to wrap it like a pro.

Tens- hundreds of tutorials later, he finally had it down. He had no leg left. Just a stump from the knee below. First it was just one leg. Then it was both. God- He looked down at his underwear and noticed the stain, the tenting, the incredible need he felt for something else to happen. He leaned back, felt the cold of the floor against it and closed his eyes.

—-

Souji had lost his legs that day. He was in the hospital. They had taken out the IVs. He was about to go home. He had long since drowned out the beeping of the machines. Then came a voice. He wasn’t sure who said it, but someone did.

"Aw, look at you. Helpless. Pitiable. Would you like someone to help you?"

He couldn’t stop them. They were just too good. Bandages quickly wrapped around his eyes, nose, head, he could barely breathe, he was swaddled in them-  
He pushed out his hands to try and find who did this to him but a hand on his chest and another held down his wrist.

The voice came in a bit muffled, but the intention was clear. “As long as you lost your legs, why don’t we pretend you lost an arm too?” They were smooth as his hand was bound, then his arm was pushed together and tied too. The person even went so far as to restrict it entirely, binding it to his chest. Souji was shaking.

"Look at that. So weak. So helpless. And- what’s this?" A hand darted under the cloth of the hospital gown and touched his penis. Souji jumped and flailed, muffled sounds of both terror and pleasure escaping him.

The voice chuckled. “How… perverted. But- poor Souji, you’re helpless anyway. Why not have a bit of fun while we’re at it?”

It was hesitant at first, touching the head, the oh so sensitive head. Fingers ghosted their way up and down the twitching, leaking shaft. Souji shook, a hotness growing inside of his stomach. He needed more. He rocked his hips as much as he possibly could, given the circumstances.

"Oh so eager are we?" The voice seemed pleased. "But I won’t let you off so easily. After all, we’re just getting started." Souji’s penis was squeezed roughly and he shrieked, now glad for the muffling that the bandages provided. It hurt. This was scary, someone help-

"No one is going to help you."

The pressure didn’t let off as the person stroked his cock. He could feel the juices running out, he was going to-  
The hand stopped and gripped his penis tightly, denying him release. Souji sobbed, bucked as much as he could but it would not let go. Not until he was flaccid again. Then it teased him up again, just to the point of release once more before crushing his hopes and dreams. The voice always laughed cruelly as the man under him whimpered and whined, struggled and fought to get himself off to no avail. 

He begged as much as he could as he was brought to the edge a third time. He growled and threatened the fourth. By the fifth he was just desperate. He would do anything, anything for the person holding him hostage. The amputee was a cat in heat, he needed something more than just a hand-  
The sixth time though. That was different. The person flipped him over, laid him flat so he was now grinding against the bed of the hospital. It was warm from where he had lain just moments ago. A finger inserted itself into his ass. Souji screamed, not because it hurt but because it felt so damn good. Two fingers. It was heaven. He was overstimulated and feeling so good as he was fingered and humped. God- God yes!

"I love you, Souji," the voice whispered as he spilled over the hospital bed. The fingers pulled themselves out. Souji was left panting through his nose as he laid on the bed- the floor- finally content for the first time in years. Not since he fought against Izanami and won. Was that always why he put himself in danger? In the hopes of losing something? Maybe.

But, when it came time to undo himself from his bonds, he thought that maybe he could just redo the one that held his arm. After all, he had lost it in the battle. Better keep it bound in case it fell off again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soyou this time.

Souji sighed as he looked at the bandages. He kept them meticulously clean but- they were looking dirty. Should he volunteer at another hospital? That wouldn’t be too terrible. After all, he did work mostly from home, with the occasional foray into the world. Volunteering would be beneficial in more ways than one.

He was halfway through wrapping his arm up again when the door swung open. He looked behind him as Yosuke stepped through the door. Of course Souji left the door unlocked. Of course he had said ‘come in any time.’ Of course Yosuke came by today of all days. He could only hope that his partner and best friend would be too tired to notice the half wrapped arm pressed tightly against his chest.

No such luck.

"Dude, what the hell?!" Yosuke asked, looking him up and down, as if Souji were someone else.

"Yosuke, I can explain- My arm hurts-"

"So you didn’t go to the hospital?"

Souji sighed, dropped the bandage in his free hand and rubbed his face.

"You might want to sit down, Yosuke. This might take a while."

—-

"So… what is this called again? A- A-"

”Apotemnophillia.” Souji’s arms were free. There was tea in between them. They were both looking at their respective cups. Souji was embarrassed Yosuke had caught him like this. Doubtless, it was the same on the other end.

"And you’re not sick."

"No. It’s- It’s complicated."

"You want your arm off dude!"

"No, I just-" Souji sighed. "I want to not have an arm for a while. I don’t want to lose it. It’s- It’s nice to be a little helpless for a while. For me at least. I don’t expect you to understand." He couldn’t believe this. Their entire relation over one perverted action.

"Dude- Souji. Partner. I just- You need to stay safe. And-" Yosuke shifted. He was embarrassed. "Seeing you like that- I dunno what came over me, but I wanted to do it myself. You know?"

Souji looked into his partner’s eyes. “I know. It’s alright Yosuke. I trust you.”

—-

It took a while. Though they were both men, each of them were scared. Souji was a good coach of course, giving the terrified Yosuke some tips.

"Tighter. It’s alright, I won’t die."

"Dude."

"Yes? No, Yosuke-"

"I’m trying my best!"

"Just try to copy mine. Don’t forget to wrap more around the elbow." It was awkward, but Yosuke was getting better. Slowly. It was amazing how quickly his partner learned. Souji looked to his hands and felt his stomach drop pleasantly.

"Okay… Now what?"

"Now… I’ll put my hands like this-" Souji folded his arms, pressing them against one another. "You need to bind them."

—-

With each wrap that Yosuke did, the heat grew in his stomach.

"Partner?"

The voice was back.

"Partner... Are you okay?"

He was concerned. There was no need for concern. He was perfectly fine. He was helpless. He had lost his arms after all.

"Do we need to stop?"

No. There was no need to stop. He was fine.

"You need to talk to me."

Right. “… I’m fine. Don’t stop, please. I want- I want more.”

"More? Where?"

"I… I’ve gone blind."

The voice took the hint. Something wrapped around his eyes, blocking out his vision more thoroughly than just closing his eyes. This was bliss. So helpless.

"Ah! Please-" Souji squirmed. He hit the floor, the stump hurting, but he was used to it. Somehow he found himself on his stomach, knees on the ground and ass in the air. "Please, I can’t take the heat-"

A gulp. The voice was hesitant. This was not the time to hesitate. This was the time of action. Souji whimpered and arched as much as his ailing body would let him.

It felt like forever before the hands- the voice had more than one?- moved, pulling his pants to his knees. Fingers moved against his thigh and Souji shuddered.

"I’m going to-" Something clamped itself around his penis.

"No you don’t. Not without me." The voice was determined now. Souji was grateful for that. Whatever it was that was around his dick let go, only to return with a more even pressure. Still- he couldn’t let himself go. The pressure was too great.

The voice ran a hand down his spine. The helpless man shivered. He didn’t know where the next touch was going to come in from but it was amazing. Something pressed itself against his lips. He had no choice but to suck on it. The voice- It had a penis. How interesting. Souji did his due diligence and sucked on it, until he felt something in the back of his throat.

It wasn’t enough. He whined with the penis still inside of his mouth. The voice choked. Souji whined again, grinding against the air. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair and he needed something, anything. He couldn’t get himself off, he was helpless-

Souji breathed a sigh of relief as the pressure was released and a hand stroked him. He was so close- so close-

"Y-yosuke-" Souji murmured into the floorboards. He bottomed out. His entire being bottomed out and he drifted. This was- This was amazing…

—-

"No."

"No?"

"Don’t remove them. I- I like this. Could you- Could you hold me?"

"Can I at least take off the ones on your eyes?"

"… Sure."

Souji blinked as he returned to himself. He was still bound, but the light and the strength of Yosuke’s arms was enough to steady him. Until he was himself again.

"Yosuke."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"… No problem man."

"Would you want to do this again?"

"Not any time soon."

"Fair enough."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's enough demand, I might do a third chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Weird, I know. But I had originally heard of apotemnophillia while browsing somewhere and wanted to try and incorporate it. Remember kids, self bondage is good only if you're sure that you can get yourself out of it.


End file.
